


a bathroom confessional

by bisexualbarry



Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spider-Man Bingo 2020, Spideypool Bingo 2020, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wade Wilson, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter gets more than he bargained for when Wade presents him with his gift for their third anniversary. Hopefully God is a voyeur.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: spideypool bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Spideypool Priestmas in July 2020





	a bathroom confessional

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this isn't my best work, but i was ~~harassed~~ encouraged to join this last minute. yes, i stressed the entire time about fitting it under 1k words, and hated every minute of editing
> 
> thanks to [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote) for the omega help. my summary wouldn't be nearly as funny if it wasnt for them. also title is better than anything i could think of xD
> 
> and thanks to [melancholic_brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_brisa) for the beta help. you really helped me cut down xD
> 
> despite the rushed feeling of this piece, i still hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> **filled for the "anniversary" spideypool bingo square**  
>  **filled for the "secret relationship" spider-man bingo square**

Peter’s eyes scan the room, looking for a familiar head of blond hair. When he doesn’t see his boyfriend, Peter deflates a little. He’s the reason Peter’s able to sit through service.

Hands suddenly land on his shoulders, causing him to squeak. When Peter turns around, Wade’s standing there grinning.

“You’re an ass,” Peter mutters, lightly punching Wade in the shoulder. “Where were you?”

“Mom dragged me to some retreat for the week.” Wade’s fingers lightly tap Peter’s.

They were both quiet about the relationship. May knew, but Wade’s mom, Jenna, would kick him out. Peter doesn’t want to risk it.

Sighing softly, Peter hooks his pinky with Wade’s. “You coming over today? My aunt’s volunteering after service, so we’ll be alone.”

“May’s letting us have the place to ourselves?” Wade asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I might’ve said I’ll do the cooking and cleaning for two weeks.” Peter chuckles softly. “Today’s a special day.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Wade’s smirk is wicked again. “I don’t think I can wait for later.”

Peter’s eyes widen as he looks around the room. “Wade, you know we can’t. Someone might catch us. We were lucky it was Ben last time.”

“We’ll use the family bathroom this time. Single room with a lock.” Wade pouts a little, trying to use it to his advantage. Peter hates that it works– he always has a difficult time saying no to Wade.

“Let me at least tell my aunt we won’t be here for the service. I don’t need her worrying.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Wade chances a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek.

Peter lets out a shaky breath, watching Wade. They’ve been dating for three years, and Peter still feels like their relationship is new. The way his heart flutters whenever Wade looks at him full of love. Peter never wants the feeling to stop. He’s pretty certain that Wade’s it for him.

Jenna thinks they’re just best friends. Wade’s nearly outed himself, but Peter talked him down; just until they graduate high school.

“Hey, Aunt May,” Peter says when he finds her. She’s talking to her group of church friends, but turns to face him. “Wade and I will be elsewhere today.”

May shoots him an amused look. “Do whatever you want, but I don’t need to hear my nephew moaning from the bathroom.”

“Aunt May!” Peter hisses, looking around to make sure no one heard her. “We’re not doing anything.”

“Mhmm. And my hair isn’t turning grey,” she teases. “Do I still need to stay away later?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to tell you we won’t be here so you won’t worry.”

May lightly pats his face. “You’re sweet. Go have fun with your boy toy.”

Peter huffs lightly, cheeks red as he turns to find Wade.  
  


“I still think this is wrong,” Peter says as he closes and locks the door. He’s none too surprised when Wade crowds him against it. “It was bad enough Ben caught us making out.”

“I kinda like the thrill, don’t you?” Wade asks with a smirk, pulling up Peter’s leg to wrap around his waist.

“Having sex in a church bathroom?” Peter’s slightly breathless as he speaks, eyes drawn to Wade’s lips. He knows what those lips can do. “I don’t know yet.”

Wade mouths at his neck, causing Peter to whine softly and tilt his head back. He shivers as Wade untucks his dress shirt from his slacks.

Wade bites his neck, grinding his hips forward. Peter’s whines grow as he bucks against Wade, roughly biting his bottom lip when he starts getting loud.

“Turn around,” Wade instructs, pulling away just far enough for Peter to spin. “You’re so beautiful.”

Moaning softly, Peter leans into the touch as Wade pulls his slacks down and lets them sit around his thighs. He jumps when he feels Wade’s bare cock against him.

“Wish I could fuck you against the door,” Wade murmurs against Peter’s neck, grinding his hard cock against him. Peter whimpers at that.

“Fuck,” Peter breathes out, laying his head against the door. “Did you bring any lube?”

“No.” Wade grips Peter’s hips and drags them back. “Think you’ll be alright with spit?”

“Yeah. Just… don’t stop.”

Wade pulls back and Peter can hear him spit into his palm. When his cock settles back on his ass, the glide feels nicer. 

There are teeth in his neck again, and Peter buries his hands in Wade’s hair. “Nothing visible,” he reminds him.

Thankfully, Wade moves lower and bites harshly into his shoulder. Peter cries out and bucks his hips back as Wade grinds harder against him.

“Fuck, I love your cock,” Peter manages, tugging lightly at Wade’s hair. “Love it in me.”

“Yeah, baby? Perfect fit for you?”

Peter reaches back and grips at Wade’s hip as the blond continues thrusting against him. He spits into his own hand and reaches down to grab his cock, so close to coming already.

“I love you so much, Wade,” Peter says, turning his head and pulling his boyfriend in for a messy kiss.

“Love you, too, baby. So fucking much.”

Peter can tell by Wade’s hurried thrusts that he’s getting close. They’re panting against each other now, too close to orgasm to properly kiss.

“Wish I deflowered you in here,” Wade murmurs. “Fucked the cute little Christian boy in the church bathroom. Now there’s one for the newsletter.”

Peter bites Wade’s bottom lip when he comes, spilling into his own hand and all over the door. He can feel it when Wade follows behind him, feeling the warmth of cum on his skin.

“Shit,” Peter breathes out, slumping against the door. “Really hope no one heard us.”

“Nah. They’re singing now. No way any of them heard us over us over that.” Wade pulls away carefully and moves to grab some paper towels to clean them up.

“Happy Anniversary, Wade,” Peter says, turning around to kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Happy Anniversary, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/parkersdrake)


End file.
